Destiny
by Alecia Marianne
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan yang tak terduga, berkembang menjadi kisah cinta yang tak terduga, dan berakhir dengan tidak terduga. Inilah takdir yang sudah memisahkan mereka. Takdir yang tak mengizinkan mereka bersama. Tapi sebenci apapun kau pada takdir, kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kan? RnR please / Requested by Hikaru Dragneel


_Apakah ini cerita tentang kehidupan? Cinta? Keputusasaan? Atau Tragedi? Apakah ini takdirku?_

_Mengapa? Aku sudah berjuang, tapi tetap sia-sia.._

_Menghadapi takdir yang begitu kejam siap menerkam, aku pun terjatuh_

_Aku telah kalah dari takdir, aku tak punya harapan_

**Kagura Yuki**

Presents

"_Aku selalu berpikir cinta yang kita jalin akan berakhir bahagia. Ternyata aku salah. Cinta dan kebahagiaan hanyalah mimpi,"_

**DESTINY**

A Fairy Tail Fanfic, Requested by **Hikaru Dragneel**

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Warning :** OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, and many more…

**- Happy Reading -**

**# Flashback #**

"_Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.."_

_Terdengar suara nafas tak beraturan, terengah-engah, serta suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah mengkilat. Ia terus berlari secepat mungkin, tanpa tujuan. Ya, tanpa tujuan. Gadis itu tak tahu ia akan pergi kemana, atau harus pergi kemana. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, ia harus melarikan diri._

"_Tuan Putri, jangan lari!"_

_Para pengejar gadis itu terus berteriak. Dan gadis itu masih terus berlari. Larinya semakin pelan, karena ia sudah jatuh berkali-kali, juga karena sepatu hak tingginya itu. Ditambah ia masih harus mencincing gaun panjangnya._

"_Tuan Putri!"_

"_Menjauh dariku!" teriak gadis itu._

_Gadis itu terus berlari, hingga sampai ke area taman yang cukup ramai dikunjungi. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide, "tolong! Mereka ingin membunuhku!" teriaknya keras-keras._

_Orang-orang di taman itu terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera menghalangi jalan para pengejar bersenjata itu, "hei, kalian! Kalian tidak boleh menyakiti gadis muda!"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum, "aku menang," batinnya._

"_Memang tidak bisa diremehkan, kecerdasan Putri.. Tetapi.." Salah seorang pengejar yang berada di garis depan berpikir keras, "Tuan Putri masih terlalu naif,"_

"_Kami adalah Ksatria Kerajaan Heartfilia! Kami ditugaskan menangkap gadis ini!" teriaknya, sambil memperlihatkan tanda pengenal Ksatria Kerajaan Heartfilia._

"_Eh, Ksatria Kerajaan? Maaf atas kelancangan kami," orang-orang mulai bubar menyingkir._

"_Sial!" rutuk sang gadis. Ia terus berlari, selagi para pengejar masih belum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba.. Sreett! Seseorang menarik tangannya dan menutup mulutnya, membawanya bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap orang yang telah lancang menariknya._

"_Aku?" orang itu menoleh._

"_Laki-laki," gumam sang gadis._

"_Namaku Natsu Dragneel.." ucap laki-laki itu, yang ternyata bernama Natsu Dragneel._

"_Natsu Dragneel…"_

"_Kau sendiri, siapa?"_

"_Aku.. Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia," sahut gadis itu._

"_Ne, Luigi, lain kali kau tidak boleh berbohong!" nasihat Natsu._

"_Aku terpaksa tahu! Kau tak mengerti posisiku! Dan lagi, namaku bukan Luigi, tapi LUCY!" teriak Lucy tertahan._

"_Dasar. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Lain kali, kau harus dihukum," ucap Natsu tegas._

"_Heh, memangnya kau ini siapa?!" bentak Lucy._

"_Aku Natsu Dragneel. Hanya manusia biasa," sahut Natsu datar._

"_Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu.." ucap Lucy kesal._

"_Aku tahu. Kau Lucy Heartfilia, Putri tunggal Kerajaan Heartfilia kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa.. Pakaian mencolok, dandanan mencolok.. Lari dikejar prajurit kerajaan.."_

"_Ish! Jangan menghinaku seperti itu!" balas Lucy, "tapi.. Terimakasih sudah menolongku.. Aku berhutang budi padamu,"_

"_Lupakan saja. Memang sudah kewajiban kita untuk saling menolong sesama kan?" Natsu tersenyum._

"_Eh, ya-ya.. Memang begitu sih.." Lucy sempat gugup, namun akhirnya ikut tersenyum._

"_Ne, Lucy, kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa kau lari? Kenapa kau dikejar?" tanya Natsu._

"_Eto.." Lucy terlihat murung, "bukan.. apa-apa.."_

_Natsu menatap Lucy dalam-dalam, "gadis ini berbohong lagi,"_

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Nanti orangtuamu khawatir lagi.."_

"_Tidak mau," Lucy menggeleng pelan, "aku tak mau kembali ke penjara itu lagi. Di rumah.. Aku selalu dikekang.." Lucy memeluk lututnya, "aku tidak bisa merasakan kebebasan seperti dirimu,"_

"_Lucy.." Natsu menyentuh kepala Lucy, "kalau begitu, kau mau tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara?"_

_Lucy kaget, "apa?! Tinggal di rumahmu?!"_

"_Rumahku memang tidak sebesar rumahmu, tapi.."_

"_Bukan itu! Maksudku.. Errgh.. Seorang wanita akan menginap di rumah pria?! Apa kau pikir itu hal yang lazim?" protes Lucy._

"_Hei.. Hei.. Aku hanya menawarkan.. Kalau kamu tidak suka, tak perlu sampai semarah itu!" bentak Natsu, "niatku kan baik! Tenang saja, aku nggak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh! Swear!"_

"_Mm.. Serius?"_

"_Tentu saja! Bunuh aku jika kulanggar janjiku!"_

_Lucy terkikik pelan, "baiklah, terima kasih.. Ayo, kita ke rumahmu!"_

"_Ayo!"_

**# Flashback End, Natsu's P.O.V #**

Setidaknya itulah kisah saat pertama kali aku dan Lucy bertemu.. Sungguh kenangan yang indah.. Tapi semua itu akan.. Lenyap..

Kutatap elektrokardiogram yang menunjukkan garis-garis penanda kehidupan Lucy. Sungguh menyedihkan. Kini Lucy dalam keadaan kritis. Ia mengalami kecelakaan.. Gara-gara aku..

Jika kuingat semuanya, memang semua ini salahku. Aku tak pantas untuk berada di sisinya. Kehadiranku hanya membawa penderitaan untuknya. Untuk wanita yang kusayangi.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dengan malas aku menjawab, "masuk, tidak dikunci!"

Dan orang yang masuk itu adalah..

"Dia masih belum sadar, Natsu?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia Gray Fullbuster, tunangan Lucy.

Gray melangkah mendekat. Ia menggenggam tangan Lucy. Jika itu orang lain, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tapi, dia Gray. Tunangan sah Lucy. Sementara aku? Punya hak apa aku untuk menghajarnya?

"Natsu, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Lucy.." Gray menatapku tajam, "aku pastikan kau akan menerima akibatnya,"

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah. _"Lucy.."_ batinku. Begitu banyak kenangan yang kami dapatkan. Sejak kejadian itu kami selalu bersama-sama. Hingga aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kukatakan segenap perasaanku padanya, dan dia mengaku, dia juga jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi sayangnya…

**# Flashback, Still Natsu's P.O.V #**

"_Lucy, kalau begitu.. Maukah kamu.. Menerima cincin ini sebagai tanda.. Kita akan terus bersama?" Aku menyentuh jemari Lucy, tak sabar ingin memasangkannya di jarinya yang lentik._

_Lucy tersenyum. Tapi, bukan senyum bahagia. Itu senyum kesedihan, "Natsu.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."_

"_Katakan saja.."_

"_Aku.. sudah bertunangan.."_

_Aku tersentak. Dengan mendengarnya saja, jantungku seperti dihancurkan. "Lucy.. Apa maksudmu..?"_

_Lucy memperlihatkan liontin mewah yang ia sembunyikan, "ini buktinya.. Maaf, Natsu.."_

"_Lucy, kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku.. Tapi kenapa.." Aku merasa shock._

"_Natsu, ini takdirku. Kau masih ingat hari dimana kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat itu aku melarikan diri. Aku melarikan diri dari pesta pertunanganku. Setelah status bertunangan kami sah, aku melarikan diri, karena takut. Aku tidak menyukai tunanganku. Walau sebaik apapun dia. Dia bukan pria yang aku cintai. Tapi karena ayahku.. Semuanya jadi seperti ini.."_

"_Lucy, aku tidak mengerti.."_

"_Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Itu memang benar. Tetapi semuanya sudah ditakdirkan. Masa depanku sudah diputuskan. Dan aku tak mau melarikan diri lagi," Lucy tersenyum sambil menyeka tetesan air mataku._

"_Lucy, aku tidak bisa terima.. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!" teriakku. Aku pun berdiri._

"_Natsu?"_

_Kugenggam tangan Lucy. Kutuntun dia kembali ke rumah. Ku kemasi barang-barangku, kumasukkan dalam tas punggung hijau muda kesayanganku._

"_Natsu.. Kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Lucy polos._

"_Aku akan membawamu pergi dari kota ini. Ayo kita hidup bersama!" ucapku berapi-api._

_Lucy tertegun, "Natsu.. tapi.."_

"_Aku selalu ingin.. Hidup bersama orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku apa adanya!" tegasku. Kemudian aku menunduk, aku tahu Lucy akan kesulitan dengan keputusan sepihak ini. Bagaimanapun, aku tak ingin kehilangan Lucy. Tapi diluar dugaan, Lucy meberikan senyum termanisnya padaku._

"_Kalau itu permintaan Natsu… Apa boleh buat?" Lucy tertawa._

"_Ayo, Lucy!" kataku bahagia, sambil berlari pergi bersamanya._

_Setidaknya semuanya berjalan lancar. Hingga.._

"_Natsu! Pelan-pelan! Kau juga harus hati-hati!" teriak Lucy, "jalanan sedang ramai.. Kau tahu kan?"_

"_Kita harus buru-buru, kalau tidak.." Aku nekat menerobos masuk jalanan. Seketika lampu lalu lintas yang pada saat itu menyala merah, berubah menjadi hijau. Kendaraan kembali melaju. Dan.. _

_Darah. Darah. Aku melihat darah mengalir dimana-mana. Darah Lucy. Lucy melindungiku!_

"_LUCY!" jeritku histeris._

"_Natsu.." Ia menyentuh wajahku, "jangan nekat lagi ya?"_

_Aku terdiam kaku. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Ini sama saja denganku membunuh Lucy! Aku.. Mengkhianati perasaanku sendiri.._

**# Flashback End, Still Natsu's P.O.V #**

"Natsu?" Gray membuyarkan lamunanku, "kau sedang melamunkan apa? Kalau kau merasa bersalah atas semua ini, lebih baik kau pulang dan jangan pernah temui Lucy lagi. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padanya,"

Natsu terdiam. Meskipun hatinya sakit, tapi apa yang Gray katakan juga ada benarnya. Selama ia berada di sisi Lucy, ia hanya akan membuat Lucy menderita.

Natsu berdiri, beranjak pergi. Namun sesuatu menghalanginya. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Natsu terpana. Lucy sudah bangun? Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendesah. Mengucapkan nama Natsu.

"Lucy?" Natsu mendekat.

Lucy bangun, ia menatap Gray, kemudian ganti menatap Natsu lekat-lekat.

"Lucy, syukurlah.." Gray tersenyum.

Lucy menatap Gray bingung, "..Lucy?"

Natsu mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambut Lucy, "kau tahu aku khawatir padamu.."

Lucy terdiam. Sejurus kemudian, dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Natsu dan Gray benar-benar terpukul, "kau siapa?"

"Lucy? Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Natsu cemas.

"Lucy? Apa itu namaku?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polos.

"Lucy, kau.."

Tetapi, Gray memotong ucapan Natsu, "sudahlah. Mungkin dia ada masalah dengan ingatannya. Kau ingat kan, dia baru saja kecelakaan,"

Ingin rasanya Natsu menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak ingin dilupakan oleh orang yang dia cintai.. Lucy adalah alasan untuk dia hidup.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Natsu tiba-tiba.

"He?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Natsu pergi. Berhari-hari ia tak pernah terlihat lagi. Ia tak pernah menjenguk Lucy lagi. Hingga berminggu-minggu..

Suatu hari..

Sudah seminggu sejak Lucy sudah dibolehkan pulang ke rumahnya. Sore ini, dia sedang membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Dari jendela kamarnya yang besar, ia bisa melihat seekor burung biru hinggap di ranting pohon besar. Burung biru itu menatapnya terus. Dan Lucy ikut memperhatikannya. Seketika, terlintaslah ingatan kecil di benaknya..

"_Natsu, apa kau lihat itu?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Burung biru itu! Dia terluka.."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita rawat dia.."_

Lucy tertegun. "Ingatan apa itu?"

"_Lucy, dia sudah bisa terbang! Ayo kita terbangkan dia di taman!"_

"_Ayo!"_

"_Satu, dua, tiga.. Terbanglah!"_

"_Hebat, dia terbang tinggi! Hei, Burung Biru, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya! Kalau kau terluka lagi, datanglah ke tempat Papa dan Mama!"_

"_Papa dan Mama?"_

"_Iya kan, Natsu? Kau mau kan jadi papa burung itu?"_

"_Tentu.. Tentu saja!"_

Kini Lucy ingat semuanya. Siapa dia, siapa Natsu, serta semua ingatan masa lalunya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis. "Aku harus.. menemukan Natsu!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, ia berlari menuju rumah Natsu. Ia berharap Natsu masih mencintainya. Ia berharap Natsu masih menunggunya. Dan ketika ia membuka pintunya..

"Natsu, ini aku Lucy!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Lucy masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memanggil-manggil nama Natsu. Hal itu membuat tetangga Natsu mendekat padanya.

"Kau sedang mencari Natsu?" tanya tetangga Natsu itu. Dia perempuan. Rambutnya merah Scarlet panjang.

"Iya.. Anda tetangganya kan? Apakah anda tahu ia dimana?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya, namaku Erza Scarlet. Kau mencari Natsu? Memang kau tidak tahu, ya? Mm, maaf, tapi Natsu sudah.." Erza memelankan nada bicaranya, "dia sudah meninggal.."

Lucy terpaku. Ia salah dengar kan? "Tunggu, apa maksudmu.. Dia sudah.."

"Berat untuk mempercayainya.. Tapi sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dia ditemukan meninggal di taman timur. Oh ya, kau ini siapanya Natsu ya?"

Lucy tak menjawab pertanyaan Erza. Ia berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat. "Natsu…"

Erza merasa tak nyaman. Ditinggalkannya Lucy sendirian.

Lucy meneriakkan nama kekasih hatinya. Sekencang-kencangnya, di bawah langit merah matahari terbenam.

Inikah takdir? Inikah kehidupan? Kejamnya dunia, mengapa ia harus menerima semua ujian ini? Apakah duni a ingin menyiksanya sepanjang hidupnya?

Tidak ada yang tahu, semua itu tidak pasti. Yang Lucy tahu hanya satu, Takdir sudah mengkhianatinya.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

Hhh.. Akhirnya selesai.. Apakah jelek, minna-san? Apakah terlalu gaje? Apakah terlalu mainstream? Silakan tumpahkan segala pendapat anda di kotak review..

Ini fic pesanan Hikaru Dragneel, maaf baru selesai.. Kesibukan menjalar sih..

Akhir kata, yang baca REVIEW ya! Seorang Readers yang baik adalah readers yang mau menghargai karya Author yang sudah susah payah membuat fic! #hohoho

Salam hangat,

**Kagura Yuki**


End file.
